Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for notifying information processing apparatuses of information.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique called status notification.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-137358 discusses a technique in which a printing apparatus transmits status information as event information to a host computer when a status in the printing apparatus changes.
Assume an environment where an image forming apparatus can notify a plurality of information processing apparatuses of information. Suppose also that when the plurality of information processing apparatuses is notified of specific information, the load of the notified information processing apparatuses processing the specific information increases.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-137358 does not discuss that the printing apparatus notifies a plurality of host computers of the status. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-137358 may be unable to notify a plurality of host computers of the status in the first place.